


warm, soft

by whirling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Art, M/M, big love to yusuf, cozy and warm and soft, they have a cat together and are very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/pseuds/whirling
Summary: art done for eames's stupid cupid 2020!! i love these boyz and i love the softness!!! really happy to be putting more yusuf rep into this fandom so thank u for the gentle nudge <3
Relationships: Eames/Yusuf (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Eames' Stupid Cupid 2020





	warm, soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/gifts).



> art done for eames's stupid cupid 2020!! i love these boyz and i love the softness!!! really happy to be putting more yusuf rep into this fandom so thank u for the gentle nudge <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182095722@N05/49530980987/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
